


Mask

by Coyote_the_Trickster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Freeform, Poetry, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyote_the_Trickster/pseuds/Coyote_the_Trickster
Summary: It can be hard to know who you are. Sometimes your body feels like a prison. How do you break out, be free?





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Some free verse I wrote, once upon a time.
> 
> Criticism welcome.

Burrowing,

Deeper dig,

Wondering when I will reach the bottom

Something concrete, something sturdy

Real.

Blood spurts from the ground

The dirt clotted together.

My arms, barely visible grow week

I am tunneling up, up, up!

Trees made of bone

Strung to the dirt by sinew

I almost recognize this prison

Red and brown and purple,

White.

The tip of my pen touches the paper

My shovel

As I continue to search

To break through the taut and clenched muscles of my chest

To reveal my heart

Beating. Alive.

Is it even there?

Blood flushes my cheeks, my ears, my neck

My hand furiously moving, listening

To the steady beat.

The paper blank before me begins to color,

Slowly an image forms under my hand

Unrecognizable at first,

Swirls of colors and shades

Forming the hint of a reflection.


End file.
